Romance?
by BoraX 007
Summary: Untuk yang namanya cinta terkadang kita harus melupakan logika dan biarkan hati membimbingnya dengan alami. Ada selalu kemungkinan bahwa kita akan terluka, tapi bukan salahmu jika mencintainya dan juga bukan salahnya jika menolakmu, ini hanya sebuah jalan yang harus di lalui dalam sebuah romansa./SN/Oneshoot/Warning Inside/


**Disclamer: Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Pairing: SasukeNaruto**

 **Rate:T**

 **Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL(Fic ancur)**

 **{Segala kritik, saran, flame dengan berbagai variasi rasa saya terima dengan SENANG HATI.}**

 **.**

 **Romance?**

 **.**

 **By:Borax 007**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Untuk yang namanya cinta terkadang kita harus melupakan logika dan biarkan hati membimbingnya dengan alami. Ada selalu kemungkinan bahwa kita akan terluka, tapi bukan salahmu jika mencintainya dan juga bukan salahnya jika menolakmu, ini hanya sebuah jalan yang harus di lalui dalam sebuah romansa. Jadi jangan jadikan dirimu pengecut dan jangan sampai membuat dirimu menyesal suatu hari nanti, karena sebenarnya ia juga menyukaimu./SN/Oneshoot/WarningInside.

* * *

.

.

.

Aku sedang duduk termenung di balkon kamarku ketika Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan berdiri di balkonnya sendiri. Ah, Siapa Naruto? Dia adalah pemuda norak berisik, tetanggaku sejak aku terlahir dirumah ini, sahabatku-walaupun aku enggan menyebutnya begitu- semenjak aku bahkan belum bisa memegang botol susuku dengan benar. Dari sana kulihat ia memasang cengiran rubah diwajah buluknya, membuatku memutar bola mataku, jengah. Selalu saja cengiran jelek itu.

Dari ribuan kesialan disebabkannya dalam hidupku, kesialan yang paling kubenci adalah kenyataan bahwa kamar kami saling berhadapan.

"TEME … ! Kau punya cemilan tidak? Ataukah ramen?! " Teriaknya dengan suaranya yang terdengar seperti kaleng rombengan.

Dahiku berkedut. Si idiot itu, sudah berapakali kuberitahu, jangan berteriak. Jarak balkonnya dan balkonku bahkan tak sampai 3 meter, dia pikir aku tuli sehingga berteriak dengan suara yang bisa membangunkan satu kompleks.

"Apa kau sudah jatuh miskin? Hingga mengemis makanan pada tetanggamu?"

Dia mendengus.

"Aku tahu kau baru saja putus dengan pacarmu. Tapi jangan lampiaskan padaku dong. Lagi pula biasanya aku numpang makan dirumahmu kenapa baru protes." Dia memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya sambil berbicara seperti itu. Aku tahu gaya itu, dia sedang meledekku.

"Ah Sas, kudengar kau memutuskan pacarmu lagi kan? Ckckck, tahu tidak pria yang suka ganti-ganti pasangan itu artinya dia tidak pintar membina hubungan … bla … bla … bla." See, jika kuladeni dia akan melakukan itu sampai besok. Ku dengar Naruto terus melancarkan serangan ejekannya. Dia tidak sadar bahwa aku telah masuk kedalam kamarku kemudian menutup pintu kaca yang menjadi penghubung kamarku dan balkon.

Ini lah menjadi masalahnya, bagaimana aku tidak gila jika aku punya tetangga yang merangkap sebagai sahabat sejak kecil yang juga gila. Aku yakin kegilaanku-baca: kebimbangan perasaanku- sekarang pasti menular darinya, setiap hari bertemu dengannya. Saat terbangun dipagi hari, aku melihatnya disana –dibalkonnya- melambaikan tangan meneriakkan ucapan selamat pagi, dia kadang ikut sarapan bersama kami ibuku sangat menyukai pemuda itu menyayanginya seperti menyayangiku, kemudian berangkat sekolah bersama-sama, makan dikantin dimeja yang sama, di kelas yang sama, pulang sekolahpun sama-sama, dia selalu datang mengerjakan PRnya dikamarku dan berakhir kami main PS atau apalah itu hingga petang, dan setelah kembali ke rumahnya sebelum tidur ia masih sempat-sempatnya berteriak selamat malam dari arah balkonnya. Singkatnya 24 jam dalam sehari, 7 hari dalam seminggu, 3 minggu dalam sebulan, 12 bulan dalam setahun, dan 17 tahun dalam kesuluruhan hidupku, wajah buluk Narutolah yang menghantui hidupku, bukan ibuku, ayahku ataupun Itachi. Aku tersenyum miris, rasanya aku seperti karakter serial kartun yang sering ditonton Itachi di pagi hari, seorang atau seekor gurita malang yang selalu diganggu oleh tetangga kuningnya yang berisik dan bodoh.

Tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhku meremang. Yang benar saja, kenapa hampir 17 tahun aku baru memikirkan hal ini sekarang, bahwa seluruh duniaku hanya berputar disekitarnya seolah Narutolah porosnya, ini benar-benar mengerikan. Kulirik Naruto dibalik pintu kaca kamarku, ia mencak-mencak mungkin kesal karena aku mengabaikannya.

"Hoi Sasuke ! Aku serius nih maagku kumat, aku belum makan semenjak tadi pagi. Kumohon Sasukay-kun beri aku makan." Matanya berkaca-kaca seperti seekor anak anjing dipinggir jalan yang berharap untuk dipungut.

Sedikit berdecak kesal, akhirnya aku melangkah kebalkon. Kasihan juga, kalau dia mati bisa-bisa Kushina-san mencekikku disurga nanti. Ya, Naruto hanya tinggal bersama ayahnya yang saat ini sedang dinas keluar kota. Ibunya telah meninggal semenjak kami SD karena sebuah kecelakaan.

"Cepatlah, sebelum aku berubah pikiran Dobe." Ucapku bosan diambang pintu. Baru saja aku berbalik, namun melihat ia menyiapkan ancang-ancang yang serasa tidak asing membuatku membulat horror. Jangan bilang,

"DOBE … ! JANGAN MELOM-" terlambat, dia telah melompat dari arah balkonnya, dan entah mungkin karena teriakanku atau apa hingga membuat lompatannya tidak sempurna.

IDIOOOOOOOT.

"Ap—HUWAAAAA!"

Secepat kilat aku berlari menangkap pergelangannya. Jantungku serasa akan copot dari tempatnya, si idiot ini benar-benar idiot. Apa maksudnya melompat dari jarak 3 meter, ia berniat jatuh dari ketinggian 15 meter lagi, begitu? Oh yeah, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal gila semacam ini. Saat SMP ia pernah melakukannya, dan hasilnya ia patah tulang dibagian rusuk dan tungkainya retak. Bisa bayangkan? Dan dia masih melakukannya. Tidak, dia bukan pemberani-bahkan dia takut dengan hantu- hanya saja ia super idiot. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa kali aku mengatainya idiot?.

Melihat kaki nya telah merangkap mencapai pembatas balkon kulonggarkan peganganku. Jujur saja akhir-akhir ini aku kurang suka bersentuhan kulit dengan Naruto, bukannya aku membencinya hanya saja kupikir Naruto mempunyai sejenis kekuatan yang dapat menyengat orang lain lewat sentuhan kulit, err sejujurnya itu sedikit menyenangkan tapi entah kenapa rasa menyenangkan itulah yang lama-lama membuatku kurang nyaman.

Baru saja aku ingin melepaskan tangan tan itu, namun tiba-tiba saja ia terpeleset dan refleks kutarik dia dengan cepat dan keras. Dan hal tersebut sukses membuatnya jatuh menimpaku. Tidak sampai disitu, karena dewi fortuna sedang menjadi kan kami sebagai bahan lawakan maka saat ia jatuh menimpaku, yang terjadi adalah bibirnya tepat membentur bibirku. Sedetik kemudian kami muntah berjamaah.

.

* * *

.

"Cuih … cuih … sialan kau Teme. Aku yakin kau belum sikat gigi. Menjijikakkan."

Ia terus mengumpat diselah kesibukannya mengacak-ngacak isi kulkas ibuku. Sedang aku sendiri duduk dimeja makan. Setelah insiden tubrukan bibir tadi, sesuatu dalam diriku terus merapalkan perasaan-perasaan rancuh. Aku tidak mengerti, ada apa denganku?

"Itu salahmu, Dobe. Kenapa melompat segala, kau pikir pintu depan fungsinya apa?" lebih tepatnya ada apa dengan bibir Naruto. Kenapa aku menjadi autofocus dengan organ tubuhnya yang satu itu?

"Itu makan waktu lagi Teme. Lagi pula aku selalu lewat disitu jika kau tidak ad- uppss." Ia menggigit bibirnya, aku mendesis melihatnya.

"Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu kuperingatkan Dobe, lain kali jangan melompat lagi karena mulai sekarang aku akan mengunci pintunya." Ucapku sambil terus memperhatikannya sedang menyeduh ramen dibalik meja makan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia mendudukan dirinya tepat disampingku sambil menikmati ramen istannya. Dan aku terus memerhatikannya. Lebih tepatnya memerhatikan bibirnya yang sedang menyeruput mie panjang itu. Brengsek, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Setelah kekuatan setruman, sekarang magnet ya. Jangan-jangan dia ini mutan.

"Kau ini selalu saja makan ramen, ini tidak baik buat kesehatanmu, Naruto."

"Ah lama-lama kau seperti ayahku saja." Ucapnya acuh.

"Kau ini tidak ingin diperingatkan ya."

Dia hanya diam, membuatku merasa benar-benar teracuhkan. Dan apa lagi ini, setelah keterterikan aneh pada bibirnya, sekarang aku marah karena dia mengacuhkanku. Ha-Ha-Hahaha, aku juga mulai idiot rupanya.

"Kalau begitu ikutlah makan malam bersama kami, akan kuberitahu ibu untuk membuatkanmu ramen miso kesukaanmu." Sambungku.

"Ah sebentar malam aku ada kerja kelompok dengan Hinata. Besok sajalah Teme."

"Hinata? Bukannya kita satu kelompok?"

"Sakura bilang kau satu kelompok dengannya jadi saat Hinata mengajakku kuiyakan saja." Naruto menatapku dengan raut … tidak suka?

Jenong dan nenek sihir itu, kurasa mereka bekerja sama untuk hal ini. Ck.

"Tidak, Sakura satu kelompok dengan Lee." Aku bohong. Mana kutahu si pinky sekelompok dengan siapa. Apa peduliku? -_-

"Benarkah?" Kulihat ada sorot lega dan antusias disana. Hanya sesaat karena Naruto buru-buru menetralkan wajahnya. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Hn."

"Tapi aku sudah janjian dengan Hinata-chan."

"Akan kusuruh Ino untuk datang kerumahnya."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Akan lebih apa-apa jika kau datang kerumah seorang gadis malam-malam Dobe, Neji ah bahkan paman Hiashi mungkin akan menendangmu pulang."

Fufufufu ada untungnya Naruto sedikit bodoh, sehingga tak perlu memakan banyak tenaga untuk membohonginya. Mana mungkin keluarga Hyuuga menendang Naruto yang ada dia mungkin dibiarkan menginap, mengerikan. Mereka bahkan menjodohkan Naruto dan Hinata sejak kecil. Namun sebelum meninggal Kushina-san meminta kepada Minato-san untuk tidak mengikat hidup Naruto, terutama hal seperti ini. Kushina-san memang ibu yang baik, entah kenapa ada banyak perasaan berterimakasih yang luar biasa dariku untuknya.

Terimakasih karena telah menggaggalkan perjodohan itu, tentunya.

Mungkin aku telah melupakan wajahnya, namun aku tidak akan melupakan terhadap banyak hal yang ia berikan padaku. Terimakasih karena telah melahirkan Naruto, Kushina-san.

Tu-Tunggu, apa aku berterimaksih untuk keberdaan Naruto? Apa aku berterimakasih untuk seseorang yang menjadi sumber kesialan-kesialanku, seseorang yang entah sejak kapan selalu menempatkanku dalam perasaan-perasaan aneh.

Lambat-lambat, perasaan-perasaan rancuh yang selama ini terus bersarang dalam otakku kini tersusun menjadi satu bait kalimat. Aku tertegun, sesuatu serasa menghantam benakku, aku menyimpan sejenis emosi aneh ini untuk seorang idiot sepertinya.

Satu kalimat,

A-ku menyukainya, ah lebih dari kata suka. Aku mencintainya?

Salah, ini bukan pertanyaan. Tapi sebuah bentuk penegasan murnih dari di dalam hatiku. Aku, aku mencintainya. Yah aku mencintainya. Sangat-sangat mencintainya. Segitu cintanya, hingga aku terus menyangkal perasaanku sendiri. Dan begitu besarnya hingga membuatku kebingungan untuk memulainya dari mana.

"Sasuke?"

Aku mentapnya. Mata biru cemerlangnya, hidung bengirnya, bibir cerinya dan kenapa aku menyebutnya buluk, ini adalah bentuk penyangkalan bahwa dia terlalu indah untuk sekedar disebut indah.

"Teme, kau tuli ya?"

Mungkin dia memang agak cempreng, tapi 'kaleng rombengan' itu juga hanya sekedar penyangkalan bahwa ada saat-saat tertentu suaranya terdengar emm begitu seksi.

"Baik, Sasuke. Jika kau tetap mengacuhkanku, lebih baik aku pulang."

Namun sekarang tak ada lagi penyangkalan, aku tak akan melawan lagi. Akan kubiarkan hatiku yang membimbingku karena aku yakin,

Seolah terhipnotis, aku menarik pergelangan Naruto hingga ia terjatuh dalam pangkuanku.

"Sasu-" tentu dia terkejut, aku bahkan juga terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja kuperbuat.

"Naruto aku sangat mencintaimu. Sebuah rasa seperti ingin memilikimu. Maukah kau menjadi milikku? Kekasaihku?" perasaanku seolah meluap begitu saja, sampai-sampai aku bingung bagaimana cara menuangkan perasaanku kedalam kata-kata. Yang kutahu, andai kami bukan remaja 17 tahun, aku pasti akan mengajaknya menikah.

Aku menatap wajah Naruto tepat di matanya. Selanjutnya aku tertegun dengan ekspresi Naruto saat ini. Kaget dan Shok.

Sial, Aku terlalu sibuk dengan perasaanku hingga lupa dengan perasaan Naruto sendiri. Aku terlalu yakin bahwa aku mencintainya hingga mengungkapkannya begitu saja. Sekarang mungkin ia menganggapku aneh.

"Maaf Naruto, aku … "

Aku menunduk, tak berani menatapnya. Apa yang harus ku katakan. Menyangkal bahwa aku salah bicara, aku tidak sepengecut itu. Aku pasti akan terluka dengan jawabannya nanti namun aku tidak menyesal telah mengungkapkannya, karena tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Aku tidak salah karena mencintainya dan dia juga tidak bersalah jika menolakku. Apapun jawabannya, ini adalah jalan yang harus kulalui karena telah membiarkan hatiku dicuri olehnya begitu saja.

"Yah, aku menc-"

Cup~

Aku mematung ketika sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menempel dibibirku. Tersadar, kulihat wajah Naruto begitu dekat, matanya tertutup dan pipinya meronah. Baru saja ingin kubalas kecupan itu namun ia sudah menjauhkan wajahnya membuatku mendesah kecewa.

Dia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku ingin menjadi milik dari milikku, menjadi kekasih dari kekasihku."

Dan berikutnya ia membawaku ke dalam ciuman yang panjang.

.

* * *

.

Omake

"Jadi bisa jelaskan apa maksud dari 'ingin menjadi milik dari milikku, menjadi kekasih dari kekasihku', Dobe?"

Ia terlihat berpikir.

"Kupikir tidak apa-apa memberitahumu sekarang, lagi pula dokter bilang kau sudah sehat."

Aku mengernyit, dokter?

"Ini sekitar dua bulan lalu, kupikir ini kesalahanku tapi TAPI JUGA KESALAHANMU … !"

Kurasa ini tidak menjelaskan apa-apa, tapi bagaimana caranya ia memadukan antara wajah merona dan wajah bersalah hingga seimut itu.

"Lanjutkan."

"Aku tahu itu malam pertama kita, tapi kau begitu beringas, kau hampir-hampir merobekku, aku bahkan tidak bisa menghitungnya sudah berapa ratus ronde. Aku sudah mencoba untuk menghentikanmu, tapi kau seperti kesetanan. Karena sebal, aku membenturkan kepalamu di sudut ranjang, mana kutahu itu akan membuatmu amnesia. Dan dokter bilang kau terjebak di ingatan umurmu yang ke 17 tahun, saat itu kita bahkan belum pacaran aku jadi takut memberitahumu bahwa kita sudah menikah jadi … "

Selanjutnya aku hanya melongo mendengar penjelasan panjang Naruto, bagaimana ia mengajak teman-teman SMA untuk ikut bersandiwara.

"Ah aku tidak peduli dengan penjelasanmu itu Dobe, yang kutahu berani sekali kau membenturkan kepalaku hingga amnesia."

Dia hanya nyengir kuda.

"Sepertinya kau harus dihukum. 500 ronde sepertinya tidak akan cukup, Dobe."

"Tu-tunggu, apa maksud- HUWAAAAAAAAAA"

.

END dengan gajenya XD

.

.

* * *

.

.

Curhan hatiQQQQQ XD:

SASUKENYA OOC MAMPUUUUUUUS #capslockjebol, gimana ya sebenarnya awalnya saya pengen buat AkaKuro #pengenpindahfandom XD, tapi setelah baca ulang waduhh OCnya malah makin gak dapat. Mungkin SasuNaru agak mendingan.

Soal Summary dan judul. Gak nyambungkan? Saya selalu bermasalah dengan kedua hal ini -_-

Kata-katanya gak baku, Typo, gak Eyd. Ini mohon koreksinya, suka banget nulis -dulu pengen masuk sastra tapi gak dijininDX)- tapi otak pas-pasan dalam dunia tulis menulis _-_

Soal omakenya, hihi entah kenapa saya selalu suka masukin trap-trap gaje diending #sesuatuyangberbaumesummaksudnya #Plakk

* * *

See you next fic.

v

R


End file.
